Harmonic Souls: An Alternate Continuity
Harmonic Souls: An Alternate Continuity is a fanfiction written by PetildaFan and released on AO3, consisting of 121 chapters. It is a "What-if" where Tsumugi's attempt to frame Kaede for Rantaro's murder fails, resulting in her execution and Kaede retaining her role as the protagonist, with Shuichi continuing to act as her sidekick. Summary Ever wondered what would have happened if Kaede was the protagonist throughout the whole game? A fanfic series connected to the events of Viral Infection. Chapters Index Chapter 1 - My Class Trial, Our Class Trial * Chapter 1 - The True Culprit Chapter 2 - A Thin Line Divides Heaven and Hell Life * Chapter 2 - Finding Normality * Chapter 7 - Fishy Food Chapter 2 - A Thin Line Divides Heaven and Hell Life * Chapter 7 - Fishy Food * Chapter 9 - Tennis Pro or Prisoner Chapter 2 - A Thin Line Divides Heaven and Hell Trial * Chapter 10 - The Truth of Deceit * Chapter 18 - The Empty Video Chapter 3 - Transfer Student From Beyond the Grave Life * Chapter 19 - A Shy Boy's Fantasy * Chapter 30 - An Incomplete Ritual Chapter 3 - Transfer Student From Beyond the Grave Life * Chapter 30 - An Incomplete Ritual * Chapter 33 - An Almost Murder Chapter 3 - Transfer Student From Beyond the Grave Trial * Chapter 34 - The Peculiar Suspects * Chapter 43 - Deep Heartache Chapter 4 - Live and Let The Languid World Live Life * Chapter 44 - Cuddle Time * Chapter 55 - Ba-dump! Chapter 4 - Live and Let The Languid World Live Life * Chapter 56 - Kokichi's Odd Behavior * Chapter 59 - Computer Modifications Chapter 4 - Live and Let The Languid World Live Trial * Chapter 60 - Fallen Angel * Chapter 71 - A Gentleman's Farewell Chapter 5 - Voyage Without Passion or Purpose Life * Chapter 72 - A Drop of Sun in the Darkest Hour * Chapter 83 - Hook, Line and Sinker Chapter 5 - Voyage Without Passion or Purpose Life * Chapter 84 - Scattered Calling Cards * Chapter 85 - The Monokub Spy Chapter 5 - Voyage Without Passion or Purpose Trial * Chapter 86 - The Strangest Game of All * Chapter 96 - Kokichi's Baited Plan Chapter 6 - The Hero's Return Through Passing Souls Life/Intermission * Chapter 97 - Keebo's Last Stand Chapter 6 - The Hero's Return Through Passing Souls Life * Chapter 98 - The Final Countdown * Chapter 106 - One Last Trial Chapter 6 - The Hero's Return Through Passing Souls Trial * Chapter 107 - The Two Survivors * Chapter 120 - The Outside World's Hope Epilogue - Everyone's Killing Game Closing Ceremony * Chapter 121 - Return to Civilization Characters As this story is an alternate continuation of Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony, it retains the same characters. Tags The following tags have been used for this story: * Fandom:' New Danganronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing * '''''Rating: Mature * Categories: ** F/M ** F/F * Archive Warning: Major Character Death * Pairings: ** Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi ** Iruma Miu/K1-B0 ** Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko ** Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito ** Ouma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi (One-Sided) ** Gokuhara Gonta/Tojo Kirumi * Characters: ** Akamatsu Kaede ** Saihara Shuichi ** Tojo Kirumi ** Iruma Miu ** Harukawa Maki ** Momota Kaito ** K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa) ** Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa) ** Monokumarz | Monokubs ** Yonaga Angie ** Gokuhara Gonta ** Yumeno Himiko ** Ouma Kokichi ** Shinguuji Korekiyo ** Hoshi Ryoma ** Chabashira Tenko * Additional Tags: ** Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence ** POV First Person ** Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth ** Shipper Kirumi ** Character Death Fix ** Parody Crossover Trivia * This story is second in the Ultimate Virus AU series, despite being set in an alternate universe unrelated to the previous story. * In this universe, Tsumugi Shirogane is not the mastermind of the Killing School Semester. * All the chapters, except for the sixth, use the canon chapters' names. * The author has confirmed that a sequel is in the works, possibly being based on the Persona series, as it was hinted a lot throughout the story. **Despite this, a prequel ''is instead going to be released, called ''Weird Danganronpa 2.5: Ultimate Termination. * Unlike the original game, this story is set in a universe where the events of the Hope's Peak Academy Saga occurred. ** In Chapter 58, it is revealed that the events of this story take place more than 20 years after "The Tragedy". Category:Fanfics Category:Danganronpa V3 AUs Category:Danganronpa V3 Post Chapter 1 AUs Category:Story: Harmonic Souls: An Alternate Continuity Category:Ultimate Virus AU